twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Angus Leary
Short Bio The original owner of the Oak & Henge Tavern, Angus has since before the Shift been other worldly, but like all of his kind existed only by the meager faded memories of a world of dying superstition. Reborn with the Dark Sun, Angus who in the end lingered on as an old man found his spirit return and all at once decided to embark for the Americas. As a Leprechaun, Angus wasn't much on for packing lightly, in fact he brought new meaning to pack the kitchen sink when he up and brought everything he owned with him, including the building. It wasn't the first time mind you, long ago when there was yet a wee bit of magic left in the world, the old Leprechaun had brought his original home from Ireland and set it atop a pub, the very one that would in time become the OAK & HENGE. Angus is somewhat above average height, standing a solid 6'1". Broad shouldered and lean of muscle. He moves with a quick step and bears uncharacteristic limberness for a man of his age, but then again, he's really as old as he cares to be. Being an elderly white haired chap, however, suits him just fine. Blue eyed and lantern jawed, Angus has the look of a northerner (a Geordie) and rightly so, considers himself more English than Irish, being as he's lived longer on the British Isle and shed accent and mannerisms alike. He commonly dresses like an old fisherman, appearing to be 'right off the boat', and if given half a change he'll talk one's ear off with a tale of the sea from the times when he worked a frigate, or sailed to China (back when crossing the sea meant something). Often he wears a black woolen toque (on cooler days) and wears gold rimmed glasses although it's debatable whether he really needs them. Always, polite and well mannered, Angus is a splendid host. His soft, fine Oxford sounding accent has soothing effect and makes one feel at home, but the man's no push over. If'n it comes to it, Angus will throw down with the best of them if there's no other course of action, and an angry Leprechaun is a sight to behold. If asked what he truly look's like, Angus will just furrow his brow curiously and gesture to himself, as he has looked for hundreds of years. He finds talk of wee men, dressed in green, coveting their pot 'o' gold, amusing and tells people to hold no stock in such tales. Abilities Angus has magical powers associated with his kind. He is extremely old, and thus has amassed much power, but it is power balanced by the belief and charms of his environment. Skills Business, Herbalist, Metallurgy, Potion Making, Charm Making... just some of his many talents. Languages English, Gaelic (all types), Latin and many other ancient language, plus French, Spanish, German, and most Scandinavian and Slavic tongues. Category:Co-Stars Category:Veil Crossers Category:Factionless